A New Friend
by 0110
Summary: A story about an amnesiac girl who forgot about her past life and about to start a new one, in Suna. Not good at summaries and titles. GaaraxOC. Please read and Review! [UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes the time at about a year before the Chuunin exam. Saya and Azumi are OC._

**Disclaimer: **Hiks….why do I have to say this? I…I….I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!!

**The First Meeting**

"Tomorrow will be the first day of your job. Are you ready?" Said a jounin from the door. Saya didn't answer her and stayed silent for a while. "I will be ready…I think…" She said slowly. "You must go to bed now, for tomorrow might be a hard day for you." she said. She left the room after saying good night and patted Saya's head. Saya held her teddy bear tightly and fell asleep.

--_Flashback—_

"_We find something!!"_

_Two more Jounin approached Saya's small body. She lost her consciousness and bleeding._

"_Maybe she's from the village. Should we bring her back? Looks like she's still alive."_

"_But she might be from the enemy's side!! It's too risky!!"_

"_Enough!! She's just a little girl and she's a victim of the war! __**Our **__war!! And her village might be the one that we've just destroyed!! We're taking her to the village. And it will be __**my**__ responsibility!!" Said a Jounin that looked like the leader of the group._

_The others couldn't object her order. They went back to Suna, bringing Saya's body on the leader's arm._

_- -End of Flashback—_

It's been six month since Saya's been found. They found out that Saya _was_ a villager from the village which had been destroyed by Suna. She was really young, at around ten or so. At such a small age, she had lost her family, home, and every thing that she loved. But she didn't know. Because not only those thing she had lost, her memory of her past life had lost too. Nobody had the heart to tell her the truth. The only thing that she had left was the trauma of the war.

Since she didn't have anybody to life with, she had to stay at the office of the Jounin. There's a room that they prepared specially for her to stay. Because of that, Saya knew many Suna's shinobi and became close with them, even though she didn't understand what shinobi is.

Now that she had lived there quite long, they began to think of what she might be capable of, and tried to give her some assignment.

--_Flashback—_

"_What do you think? Isn't it a good idea?" Said Baki._

"_Good idea?!?! Are you nuts??? She might get killed!! Even we couldn't handle that Gaara!! How could you came up with such an idea?? You must be out off your mind!!" shouted someone._

_They were having a meeting now. The Kazekage and the other jounin were now discussing about what should they do with Gaara."Well, we could just try out the idea. Gaara might want a friend to play with and this Saya shall do the job." The Kazekage said, agreeing with Baki's idea._

_He barely knew Saya because he never really pay attention to her existence. He only knew that Saya had been staying in Suna for a long time now and he didn't want to let her live there for free._

"_But Kazekage-sama!! She is so small, she's not even a shinobi!!" Said Azumi. She's the one in charge of taking care of Saya, and she thought of Saya like her own daughter. "What are you expecting from her?"_

"_Nothing. And she will start her assignment next week and that's the end of our meeting." And with that, nobody could say anything more._

_--End of Flashback—_

Azumi sighed and threw herself on her chair. She was thinking about Saya and her assignment. "_I hope she will be all right. She doesn't know anything about Gaara. And she doesn't even know anything about shinobi! Maybe that part was my fault. I never thought she will be involved in that world. Maybe I should have taught her more about that…"_

She was so deep in thoughts she didn't even notice that Baki was entering the room. "Everything's okay?" He said, making Azumi almost jump from her chair. "What the..?!?! What do you think you're doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack!!" Shouted Azumi.

"Whoa…I'm sorry, okay? I didn't knew you'll be surprised just by that. How's Saya? Is she ready?" Asked Baki. That question had pushed Azumi's limit. "What?!?! How dare you asked about her?! You're the one that made her must do such a task!! If anything happens to her you…you..!!"

"Don't worry. I will watch over her, okay? Anyway, you'll be off charge of her starting from tomorrow right? You don't have to worry about her anymore." Baki tried to calm Azumi down. "I like her to, you know. She's so innocent and know almost nothing about the outside world, thanks to the amnesiac. I was just kidding when I said that idea. I never thought Kazekage-sama will agree with that." He explained. Azumi calmed a bit, hearing his explanation. But she couldn't really get rid of the bad feeling in her mind.

"Hhh…I just hope she will be okay. I hope she won't get killed by that Gaara and I want YOU to make sure about that."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine…"

-----------------------------------

**The Next Day…**

"…Azumi-san….Can I ask something?"

Saya and Azumi were just finished eating their breakfast. "What is it, Saya?" Azumi said while washing the dishes. "What is my job? They said something about being friend with Gaara. Is that a hard job? Who's Gaara?" She asked successively.

"Well, well. You sound so talkative today. Excited with your new assignment?" Said Azumi. She didn't know how to answer any of her question and chose to change the topic.

"…You're not answering any of my questions. But yes, this is the first time I ever had anything to do. Usually, I was just sitting in my room or listening to the others' stories about their missions. And I see this new job of mine as my own 'mission' and this time, maybe I will have some stories to tell to the others." She said with a small smile. She sure felt excited with her 'mission'. But Azumi felt exactly the opposite. She's so worried but she tried to hide that.

"W-well, that's good to hear. Now, have you packed all of your things? You don't want to left anything, do you?" She reminded Saya. "Yes. Baki-san had all of my thing sent to Gaara's place. He had arranged it so that I can just go there and start the job. Or so he said…." Saya said, trying to remember what Baki told her yesterday.

----------------------------

Saya wore her small backpack and ran towards Azumi. "I'm ready." She said. Azumi nodded and took the small girl's hand. They walked to the Kazekage's house.

"Remember, you must watch your words and actions. Do not do anything that might make Gaara angry ."

"Why?"

"Because…err…You know, Gaara is a really temperamental person. And when he get annoyed or something, he might start hurting people around him." Azumi tried to choose the best words so that Saya won't feel scared. Saya just nodded and kept walking. Not long after that they arrived at Gaara's place. Baki was already there, waiting for them with Gaara beside him.

Azumi looked a bit terrified when she saw Gaara. Everybody knew how dangerous Gaara could be. She shook her head to erase that feeling. "Gaara-sama, you must've heard of Saya. She's the one that will be assigned at your place to become your friend." Baki explained to Gaara. Gaara just stayed emotionless and didn't say anything.

He starred at the smaller girl with a scary look. Saya felt his gaze and felt a little bit scared. She hid behind Azumi's back to avoid his gaze.

"I don't need her…" As Gaara said that, his sand started to attack Saya and almost swallowed her if not for Baki and Azumi that had stay on their guard and protected Saya. "…Don't get in the way or I'll kill you too…" Gaara said to Baki and Azumi, readying sand to attack once more. Nor Baki or Azumi moved from their place. The sand was ready to attack them when suddenly…..

"Stop it."

The sand stopped moving right in front of Saya's face. She was standing between the sand, Baki and Azumi. She was shaking a bit but she looked straightly to Gaara's eyes with a clear eyes, not showing any fear on both of them. Gaara was a bit surprised by her sudden action. He took a step back unconsciously.

"_Wait. I'm __**not **__afraid of this little girl, am I? I couldn't even felt her chakra…She's not even a shinobi, not even worth for a killing…"_

"……Do as you wish…" He said and left the room and headed to his own room. "Did you see that? She actually stopped him! Maybe Saya could actually _do_ something about Gaara."

**Author's note: How do you think about Saya and the story? Please give me some comments, advises, and maybe critics for the ongoing of this story. I'll love you forever if you review!! Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

**Next Chapter: The First Conversation**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter. I hope you'll like it. Please let me know how you think about Saya!! Read and enjoy it please!!_

_Special thanks to Nai-chan. Thank you for reviewing!!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto and any of the characters except for the OCs._

**The Introduction**

That night, Saya lied on her bed in her room at Gaara's house, remembering the event that had just happened that day.

"_Gaara's so scary. He almost killed Azumi-san and Baki-san…I'm glad he didn't really do it. I heard he's a shinobi too, and have a brother and sister in his team…or so Azumi-san said…And his siblings are supposed to come by tomorrow. I hope they weren't as scary as Gaara…."_

And that's the last thought she had before she fell asleep.

-------------------------------

**The Next Day…**

"…Hey…"

"_Ng…Who's that? Azumi-san?"_

Saya woke up to find a blonde girl, much older than her, stand beside her bed.

"Hey. Are you awake now? Be ready for breakfast quickly, okay?" The blonde haired girl said.

"O…kay, err…" Saya said, not knowing of what to call the stranger.

"Oh. That's right. I haven't introduced my self, have I? I'm Temari. Nice to meet you, Saya. Now, will you get ready already? I'll prepare the breakfast for you too." Temari said, leaving the room in a hurry.

Saya did nothing for a few second, just looked at Temari until she's gone to make breakfast. "_Eh_? _How did she know my name?" _She thought after a while.

---------------------------------------

Saya went to the dining table and saw the siblings had already sat on their chair, but with no Gaara to be found. "There you are!! I thought you'll sleep forever!! Here, take a seat already. The breakfast's ready." Said another boy that looks younger than Temari, but older than Gaara.

Saya took a seat beside Temari and starred curiously at the siblings. Temari saw her and realized they haven't had any proper introduction yet.

"That's right. I think I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Temari. Gaara's older sister. And this is Kankurou. He's Gaara's big brother _and_ one of my little brother." She introduced herself and Kankurou.

"I'm the oldest here and Gaara's used to be the youngest. But I think you're the youngest here now." She explained with a small grin on her face. Saya just listened and nodded every now and then.

"Well, that's enough about us. And you don't have to tell us about yourself if you don't want to, because we had heard about you from Baki and you must know that you're welcomed here." Continued Temari. The last sentence made Saya felt somehow felt relieved. After the long introduction, they ate their breakfast with some light conversations.

Then, after some minutes, Gaara came in to the room and the atmosphere suddenly felt heavy. Saya felt the sudden change. She looked at Temari and Kankurou and saw how their expressions was filled with fear.

Gaara sat down and ate his breakfast in silent. Temari, Kankurou and Saya continued their breakfast without saying anything. After a while, Gaara got up and went to the door. "..I'm leaving for the mission …" He said with a cold glare that said 'take-care-of-that-stupid-girl-and-don't-ever-let-her-bother-me-or-I'll-kill-you-all' and left the house.

Temari and Kankurou let out a heavy sigh. Saya looked a bit confused by the situation. "Are you two scared of him?" She asked, breaking the silent. Temari and Kankurou looked at each other, and then looked at Saya.

"Well, Aren't we all scarred of him? Who doesn't anyway? " Answered Kankurou with a sure tone. "Why?" Saya asked again. This time, it's Temari's and Kankurou's turn to be confused. "'_Why_' you asked? Don't you know about him? About his conditions and behavior?" Temari asked in disbelieve. Saya just shook her head.

"Err…Wait for a moment will you?" Temari grabbed Kankurou and dragged him to another room, leaving Saya in confusion.

"Did you heard that?? She doesn't know anything about the situation!!"

"I could hear perfectly fine, okay?! How could they send her without letting her know the situation?!"

"How should I know?! Should we tell her? I bet she doesn't even know about the monst…."

"Anoo…Is everything all right? I heard some shouts and…"

Temari and Kankurou stopped shouting at each other quickly after Saya came into the room.

"Err…Sure!"

"Nothing's wrong!!"

"Everything's all right!!"

They both answered with a nervous laugh. Saya looked even more confused but she just left the room. "Oh. Okay then. I've washed the dishes so I'll just go back to my room." She said as she left the room.

"Hh…That was close…" Temari said, letting out a big sigh. "Okay, we'll keep it a secret until she discovered it by herself. I'm sure it won't be long for her to find out the truth." Kankurou nodded in agreement.

"And we should really do our own mission too. We're supposed to train and teach her about some things about ninjas, such as chakra, jutsus, and many other things." Reminded Temari.

"Aww…That's such a pain. Why don't they just enrolled her into the academy?" Kankurou complained. He didn't really want to do the boring task such as being a teacher.

"Well, maybe because that way, she'll get used to be around us much faster and I'm sure she'll learn things faster with us." Temari said confidently. "Yeah yeah…" Mumbled Kankurou, only to get a hit right on his head from Temari.

"Well, we should get ready for her lesson. We have to start immediately, anyway." She then pushed Kankurou out of the room and told him to ready the lesson and the place for the training while she called for Saya.

**In Saya's room…**

Saya didn't really have anything to do and couldn't come up with anything. She just sat here, walked to one side of the room, sat there, walk to another side of the room, sat there, threw her teddy bear up and down, and nothing else.

"_I wonder what are they doing right now…They're talking…or rather shouting about something… Will they tell me if I ask? Maybe I'd better not…"_

Saya was lost in thought when she suddenly heard a knock from the door. "Saya? Are you inside? Can I come in?" Saya heard Temari's voice from behind the door. She opened the door and let Temari in.

"Are you ready for your training? We'll begin it immediately so be ready quickly, okay? I'll wait outside." Temari left the room as soon as she finished talking, leaving Saya in confusion(again).

"_**What**__ training?" _She thought as she changed her clothes and got ready for the training.

**Author's note: Well? What do you think about the second chapter? I hope you like it. I think Temari and Kankurou are getting a little bit OOC. But maybe that's just my feeling. Anyway, please review!! Let me know if you have any complain, critics, advice, or anything for the story. Thanks for reading the second chapter!!**

**Next chapter: The Training**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks for Nai-chan. Thanks for reviewing again!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**The Training**

Saya came out from her room after finished readying herself. She wore a simple white T-Shirt with a black vest and black trainings.

"Are you ready?" Asked Temari. She was already waiting for her outside of the house. Saya nodded and followed Temari to the training ground. Kankurou was there too. He had prepared some kunai and shuriken for Saya to use. Saya came closer to Kankurou to see what he brought.

"…What are these?" Saya asked. Temari and Kankurou just sighed, hearing her question. "Looks like you'll have a lot of things to learn." Said Kankurou. "_And that means a lot of work for me."_ He added in his mind.

"Okay, listen carefully, because I won't say it twice. We're here to train and teach you about ninja." Saya nodded and listened carefully to Temari's explanations, not wanting to miss any of the words.

"First, we'll teach you about what chakra is and how to control it. Chakra is an energy that's needed for a ninja to use jutsus. That energy has two parts. The energy that's been collected and is released by more than 130 million cells in our body, and the spiritual energy that we got from many training and experiences. Chakra is made by both of them. To control that energy, you must learn to remember how to control it with your body through hard trainings. Do you understand?" Temari stopped her explanation to see Saya's reaction.

Saya was listening with a confused look. She didn't really understand the long explanation while Kankurou was already half asleep listening to Temari's explanation. Temari saw him and threw a rock right to his head and gave him a 'you-dare-sleeping-and-I'll-cut-your-head-off-your-neck' glare. Kankurou moaned in pain but not dare to say a thing after he saw Temari's glare.

"Okay, looks like my explanation was long enough to confuse you. I think it's time for the training. One time training is better than a hundred explanations, anyway." Temari looked at Kankurou and he nodded his head.

"Okay, let's begin our first training. We'll need you to awake both of the energy in your body." Kankurou stood up and told Saya to come closer. "How am I going to do that?" Saya asked. Kankurou let out a smirk and a small devil laugh before he answered.

"We'll make you go through Hell…"

And with that, the hardest days in Saya's life began…..

---------------------------------------

**That night…..**

"Huff…..I could barely move any of my muscles…." Saya was lying down on her bed after the long and hard training she had just done all day. Kankurou and Temari had told her to do fifty laps around the training ground, two hundreds push-ups, two hundreds sit-ups, and many more through the day. She couldn't even move her finger anymore.

"_I really need to get some sleep. There's no telling of what might happen tomorrow." _The thoughtof what Temari and Kankurou might tell her to do tomorrow kind of give her some chills down to her bone.

She tried to erase that thought and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------

**In the dining room…**

"Hhh…I never expected that Saya would be able to keep up with such trainings… She has a good stamina in her. This is going to be interesting."

Temari and Kankurou were talking about the training they gave to Saya. Temari looked like she's enjoying herself while Kankurou felt somehow uneasy about it. "Do you think she'll be okay? Don't you think we were a little bit too hard on her? She's just nine, you know." Kankurou voiced his opinion.

"Off course not!! We've through more than that when we were younger, right?" Objected Temari. Temari was really having fun when she trained Saya.

"But, still!! We didn't do it all right on our _first_ day of training right? She won't be able to move by tomorrow!!"

"Oh, shut up!! You worry too much!! She'll be okay!!"

-----------------------------------------

**The Next Day…**

Saya woke up with a sore feeling all over her body. She felt pain every time she tried to move her arms and legs. "Ow….I never taught it will be _this_ bad…" She muttered as she tried to move around.

She tried to stand and walk around only to fail and fall down again. "Oh well….Maybe I'll just stay at bed a little bit more…" She said to herself as she lay down on her bed.

Just as she almost fell asleep again, someone knocked the door and called her name. "Oi, Saya!! Are you awake already? The breakfast is ready!!" Temari's sound was heard from the other side of the door. Saya didn't move for a few second and tried to pretend to be asleep. But Temari just kept knocking the door and calling her so she didn't really have any choices.

She opened the door and followed Temari to the dining room slowly. Temari saw how the smaller girl was very exhausted and felt sorry for her. "_Maybe I was working her too hard…" _She taught as they sat on the dining chairs. Kankurou and Gaara were there too. Kankurou felt the same with Temari while Gaara seemed less care. They all ate their breakfast silently for a few minutes before Gaara left for his mission.

"Well, we have missions to do too today, aren't we?" Temari said after they finished washing the dishes. She looked at Saya that was standing next to her, helping her with the dishes. Saya felt that it didn't hurt that much anymore to move after taking some rest. She looked back at Temari and immediately understood that what she meant by 'missions' was actually another 'hard-training' for her to do.

Saya wanted to complain but she saw a dangerous look in Temari's eyes and decided that it was best for her to stay silent and go along with the training.

"Hhh…I'll go to change my clothes then…" She said weakly and walked to her room. "Ah. Saya, wait!! You might want to wear these. It will make the training easier…I hope…" Kankurou threw a plastic bag to Saya. She caught and opened the bag to see what's inside and found a pair of black knee-caps, black gloves, and a white bandana.

"…What are these?" She asked with a confused face. Temari and Kankurou couldn't believe what they heard. They looked at Saya, and then looked at each other, and looked at Saya again. _"What on earth had that Baki and Azumi do?! Wasn't teaching her about common knowledge was their job?!" _They taught while still looking at Saya in shock. They didn't say anything for a couple of seconds until Temari broke the silence.

"I guess I'll…um…help you change, then." Temari said at last. She walked to Saya and hurried her to her room while shouting at Kankurou. "You'd better have prepared the training ground before we finish or you'll regret it!!" Temari said with a scary tone and without any hesitations, Kankurou ran to the training ground like crazy.

----------------------------------------------------

**In Saya's room…**

"….So, you put this here, and that one will go there. These will protect your hands and knees, while this will hold your hair so your hair won't be in your sight way." Temari explained patiently. Saya just nodded and do as Temari said and wore all of those things Kankurou gave her.

"Well, we're ready now. Let's go!" After finished changing her clothes, Saya and Temari went to the training ground to do the 'hellish-training'. This time Saya wore a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts that reached her knees, and the things that Kankurou gave her.

"What kind of trainings that I have to do today?" Asked Saya when they got there. "Well, we're going to do the same training again and again until you're ready to learn how to control your chakra." Explained Kankurou.

"Ready? Here we go!! Do 20 laps running around the training ground!!"

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Well? How do you think? Sorry for the late update. I'm really busy with school exam now and I'm kinda lack of idea. Please review so I could continue the story. The story depends on your reviews!! Thanks for reading chapter 3!! XD**

**Next chapter: Another Training, with Different teacher…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Nai-chan and icegoddess52 for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing this, I do not own Naruto and any of the characters except for the OCs.**

----------------------------------------------------

**Another Training, with Different Teacher…**

It had been six months since the first time Saya came to Suna siblings' resident. All that time, she had been training very hard. Thanks to the training, she's now able to control and use her chakra and even do some simple jutsus, like Bushin no Jutsu and Kawarimi no Jutsu. Even though she had made a lot of improvement with her training, she still had to train more and more every day. Not only shinobi training that Temari and Kankurou gave her, but they also teach her a lot of things about common knowledge and many more things that she needed to know. Six month long had made them close to each other. Temari and Kankurou had thought of Saya like their own little sister. And Saya had became really fond of them.

Today, just like another day, she had to do her training after breakfast. She and the Suna siblings, including Gaara, were now sitting on their chair, eating their breakfast silently. Even though six months had passed, Saya had never really talked or have any conversation with Gaara. She didn't really mind, though. Because she was really busy with her training and Gaara was always out on missions and Saya could hardly meet him in the house.

"Temari-san, I'm ready for the training now." She said after finished her breakfast and washed the dishes. Temari, who's now standing on the front door with Kankurou, looked at her with a worried look.

"Err… Saya? I was just told that today, Kankurou and I will have another mission to do and I'm afraid that I won't be able to train you today." Explained Temari. Actually, she had been enjoying the training with Saya so she didn't really want to miss the training.

"Oh. Is that so? Well I guess I won't have anything to do then…" She said disappointedly. Temari didn't want to let her down. "Well, Baki said he'll send someone else to train you so you still have to do your training." She said quickly. Saya's face brightened a bit and she got a little bit more excited. "Really? Who?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really know about that. Maybe it's someone you know." Answered Temari after she tried to remember what Baki had told her.

"…He told me to do it…"

Temari froze for a while when she heard that voice. When she looked at the source of the voice, she looked a little bit terrified. "Re-really? Don't you have another mission to do?"

"…no. The Kazekage had cancelled all of my missions and told me to train her." Gaara said with his usual tone. Temari couldn't believe her ears but decided to stay silent because she was too afraid to say anything.

"Oi, Temari! What are you doing?! Hurry up or we'll be late!!" Kankurou called from outside. Temari left the house reluctantly. She didn't want to leave Saya alone with Gaara but she had no other choice.

And there was Saya, alone with the one called Sabaku no Gaara…

--------------------------------------------

"…"

"…."

"………"

"………."

Saya just stared at Gaara and stayed silent. She didn't know what to say to him. Gaara realized that Saya had been staring at him but ignored her. Feeling uneasy with the silence, Saya tried to say something.

"Emm…Shouldn't we be training now?" Saya tried to start a conversation. Gaara just stayed silent but started to walk outside, to the training ground. Saya followed behind him, still starring curiously at him. Gaara felt her gaze but decided to ignore her.

When they arrived at the training ground, neither of them said anything until Saya couldn't resist her curiosity.

"Gaara-san…May I ask you something?" She said carefully. Gaara turned around and looked at her. He didn't say anything but Saya just continued anyway.

"Why are Temari-san and Kankurou-san scared at you?" She asked naively. Gaara was a little bit startled by her question, even tough he didn't show it. Without any warning, the sand from his gourd attacked Saya and wrapped her tightly. Saya didn't even have time to be shocked. When she realized what's happening, she was already unable to move. She got panicked and could hardly breath. The sand kept tighten the wrap every time she struggle.

"Ga..Gaara…san…" She said while struggling in the sand. Suddenly the sand loosen it's wrap and released Saya. Saya coughed a bit and fell on her knees weakly.

"…That's why." Gaara said in a low voice. The sand came back to his gourd and he stayed silent again, looking at Saya with a killer look.

Saya trembled in fear. She hold her bruised arm to control her shaking body and calm herself.

"…_scared…."_

Saya looked at Gaara, fear filled her eyes.

"…_I'm scared…"_

Gaara walked closer to her, Saya's eyes started to be filled with tears.

"…_no…don't come closer…"_

Gaara came closer and closer, Saya was too scared to even move a muscle, her body trembled greatly.

"Don't come near me!!" She unconsciously shouted. Gaara stepped back a bit, surprised by her sudden shout. She cried, tears poured down on her cheek. Gaara looked at her teary face and bad memories about his past flashed in his mind.

"Argh!!" Gaara held his head and tried to vanish those memories from his mind.

"Saya!!"

Suddenly, Saya heard a familiar voice called her name. She turned to see who called her and found Azumi, running to her. Saya felt very relieved when she saw Azumi. Saya wanted to run to her but she felt so weak, tear still came down from her eyes. Saya fell to the ground, she had lost consciousness .

-------------------------------------------------------

"You should have known that was not a good idea!! Are you out of your mind?!" Azumi shouted angrily.

Temari, Kankurou, Baki and Azumi were now gathering at the living room of the Suna siblings' house. They were talking, or rather arguing and shouting about what had happened that day. Saya was sleeping in her room and Gaara was no where to be found.

"Shh!! You'll wake her up!! Lower your voice, okay?" Baki tried to calm Azumi down. Azumi took a deep breath to calm herself. She glared at Baki as if demanding an explanation.

"That wasn't my idea! Kazekage-sama's the one who gave the order to Gaara. I don't know anything about it, okay?" Baki explained.

"You could at least accompanied them!!"

"But I have my own mission to do!!"

"You should have just cancelled it!!"

"Are you telling me to throw away my job?!"

"You said you would look after her!!"

"I've tried my best, you know!"

"Liar!! If you had tried better, she wouldn't have to go trough all of this!!"

Temari and Kankurou just stared at them. Azumi continued shouting at Baki for a couple of minutes until she's out of breath.

"_Sh-She's scary…" _Temari and Kankurou thought.

"Hhh…Are you done now? Listen. Tomorrow, Saya will have to train with Gaara again. And there's nothing that could change that because it's Kazekage-sama's order. And stop looking at me like that!"Baki said to Azumi, who's now glaring at him like she's going to eat him alive.

"But isn't it was our job to train her? Why is it changed all of the sudden?" Kankurou asked at last. True that in the past six months, Kankurou and Temari were the only one who trained Saya.

"Well, according to what Kazekage-sama has explained to me, it looks like he changed it because he wanted to see how Gaara interacted with other human. And being Gaara's friend was Saya's mission in the first place, so I think it's only natural if something like this happened." Baki explained.

Temari, Kankurou, and Azumi could only sighed, hearing his explanations. They knew that no one could change the Kazakage's order.

"But he said that it will only for a week so I don't think it will be that bad, right?" Baki said quickly. "And what make you think Gaara won't crush her to death before a week has passed?." Azumi asked.

"That's…" Baki stopped, unable to find the right answer. Azumi sighed and looked at Temari and Kankurou.

"Couldn't you at least come with her? I don't like the idea of leaving Gaara and Saya alone." Azumi asked to them. They looked at each other and then shook their head. Azumi knew that Kazekage had arranged every thing so that Gaara and Saya will be alone and nothing could change that.

"_That stupid Kazekage….If only he isn't the Kazekage, I'll…I'll…!!" _Azumi thought.

"Hhhh…..This will be a hard week for her…."

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the super late update!! I'm not busy or anything, I'm just getting lazy and I lack of ideas!! Please review and tell me what do you think about the story, for that may help me continue the story. And I really need a good reason for why Gaara won't kill Saya next time. Please tell me if you have any ideas. I'll really appreciate it!!**

**Next Chapter: On That Starry Night…**


	5. Chapter 5

**On that starry night...**

------------------------------

With pain all over her body, Saya woke up only to find that nobody's home. She went to the kitchen and found some food on the table with a note from Temari.

_We'll be back at night. Rest well and don't wait for us. Don't forget to make your own dinner, okay?_

_-Temari-_

Saya ate her breakfast and went back to her room. She thought of going back to sleep but she didn't feel sleepy at all so she decided to wonder around the house. As she looked around the house, she found her way to the roof and sat there.

Her surroundings were very silent. The breeze blew her gently as she sat on the roof, thinking of what just happened the day before.

_"His eyes was… so…bloodthirsty.I wonder what would happen if Azumi-san hadn't come that time? ...That's right…I haven't thanked her yet…."_

The sun shone warmly. The breeze blew her gently. It was silent, very silent. The silence was calming….

"Gaara-san is…scary…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Saya!! Hey, Saya!!"

"We've been looking for her for about two hours now and we still haven't found her! Where the hell could she be, anyway?!"

"We've got to find her! What if she got lost at the market?! What if she was kidnapped by a bad guy?! What if she fell off from a cliff and we'll never find her body?!?!"

"Shut up!! You're making me scared too!! We'll never find her if you don't stop shouting to my ears! We need to calm down, okay?"

Azumi took a deep breath and shook her head. "Sorry. I was just worried about her. I'm fine now."

"Good! There's no use for panic in a time like this. You're making Temari and Kankurou panic too and that's not going to do any good to us." Baki looked at the sky and sighed heavily. "If we couldn't find her until night, maybe we should have a search party to look for her."

Temari, Kankurou, Baki and Azumi had been searching for Saya for two hours and they still hadn't found her. It was getting dark and they became more desperate in searching for her. The weather was getting bad and that only made things worse.

"Okay. We'll split up from here. I'll search outside the village. Temari and Kankurou, you both search inside the village. Ask around if someone has seen her. Azumi, you could search around the house and the office. Maybe someone has seen her in the office. We'll meet again at the village's gate two hours from now." After Baki said that, they quickly spread out as they were told and started looking for Saya.

-------------------------------------------

"Unh…."

Saya opened her eyes and looked around dizzily. It was very dark around her and she could smell the smell of dust filling the air in the room.

"_Where…am I?"_

She tried to get up but she quickly fell on the floor. She tried to move only to find out that both her hands and legs were tied up tightly.

_"What the…? What's happening here?"_

"Mmmmh!!!"

She tried to call out but her mouth was folded by some stinky cloth.

"_Eww…What a smell… I wonder what had happened… Last thing I remembered was when I sat down on the roof. I wonder if I had fallen asleep? But how come I wake up in such place?"_

As she thought by herself, she suddenly heard some voices from behind the door which was right behind her. She saw light coming through from a small hole on the door. She peeked through the hole and saw two big men talking about something. She couldn't really hear what they were saying so she lean closer to the door and listen more carefully.

------------------------------------

"Are you sure that's the right girl?"

"Yes, I am. She fits perfectly with the descriptions. She definitely is the last survivor of the attack of that village."

"But what's so important about the girl? She looks just like an ordinary girl to me."

"Stupid!! That's why she's important for this mission. The fact that we found her in the Kazekage's mansion means she must know a lot about Suna and we'll use her knowledge to find a way to attack the village. Don't be deceived by her appearance. On her age, I've do a lot of dangerous missions and I bet this girl is not as innocent as she looks like."

"What makes you think she will cooperate willingly? I don't think she will help us just like that."

"I'm sure she will. Suna is the one that makes her in her condition now. I think that's enough reason to cooperate."

"But what if she doesn't know anything? All of our work will be pointless."

"She must be important enough to be in a kazekage's mansion. We could still use that in our favor. But if that still doesn't work either…"

"Then we can kill her, right?" The man said with an evil smile on his face.

"Save that thought until later. We need to rest now for tomorrow we'll have a big job await us."

---------------------------------------------

Saya gasped quietly and quickly moved away from the door. She panicked and started trembling in fear.

"_Wh-what was that all about?! Am I gonna be killed?"_

She looked around in panic trying to find a way to escape. She found a small window on the other side of the room but it was too high for her to reach in a tied condition.

"_I need to take care of these ropes first. But how?"_

She looked around again and found a nail attached on the wall not far from her. She quickly moved closer to it and tried to cut the ropes with it.

After 30 minutes of hard work she finally able to cut the rope that tied her hand. Then she untied her legs and removed the cloth from her mouth. After that, she got up and stretched her body a bit.

Then she quickly sneaked to the window and tried to reach it. The window was right above her head but she couldn't reach it.

"_I can't risk making too much noise and get their attention. What should I do now?"_

She scanned through the room but the room was almost empty. There were only some dirty cloth and an unused clock on the floor.

"_If only I was a little bit taller…"_

She gave up and sat down on the floor, thinking. Her only chance was to jump onto the window but that would make too much noise and she could be caught in no time.

"_But what if they didn't hear me?"_

Finally she tried her luck and jumped as high as she could. She was able to reach the window and almost jumped out of the room when she suddenly lost her balance and fell down to the floor, making a big thumping noise.

"What's that noise?!"

The door cracked open.

"_Oh no…."_

**To be continued….**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Author's note: Phew!! Updating at last!!! Sorry if the title of this chapter doesn't fit with the story. Oh well, my bad. Anyway, thanks for whoever still spending their time waiting and reading this story. It's been long time since the last time I wrote the last chapter and I wonder if the story is getting worse? Please review and tell me your opinion about this chapter. I just typed the story without even checking the grammar or whatsoever so I'm very sorry if there're many grammar errors in it.**

**Next chapter: On that starry night (Part 2)**


	6. Chapter 6

**On that starry night (Part 2)**

--

_Finally she tried her luck and jumped as high as she could. She was able to reach the window and almost jumped out of the room when she suddenly lost her balance and fell down to the floor, making a big thumping noise._

"_What's that noise?!"_

_The door cracked open._

"_Oh no…."_

**--**

"Hey Taki! Did you heard that?" Said the bald man cautiously. "Nh… What? I didn't hear a thing. Maybe you're just dreaming or something. Just go back to sleep already, Touda!" Said the other man, still not moving from his sleeping position.

"But I definitely heard something! And it's coming from that girl's room! Shouldn't we check it out?" Taki said, still on the alert. "Tch. What a pain! Just check it out yourself!" replied Taki irritatedly.

"Hh.. Fine then."

--

"_They're coming!! What should I do??"_ Saya got very panicked. She instinctively ran towards the door and locked it with the rope that tied her earlier (God knows how she managed to do that).

"Hey!! What the--??"

Saya heard a man shouting but she ignored it. _"Okay.. Now what?"_

_--_

"—_Understand? Just concentrate your chakra on your feet and you'll be able to do this easily!" Temari said while standing upside down on a tree branch._

"_Well, it _seems_ easy when you do it. I can't stand like that in more than five seconds without falling with my head first!" Saya complained while rubbing her head._

"_Haha! You'll get over it! Just practice it often and you'll master it in no time! Now do it again!"_

_--_

"_Eh? What was that?" _ Saya suddenly remembered one of her training session with Temari.

"_Oh! Right! How could I forget about it? Now, concentrate..concentrate.."_

Saya concentrated her chakra into her feet and dashed to the window.

"Here goes nothing!!"

--

"Hey Taki!! Wake up!! I can't open the door! That stupid girl must've locked it!" Touda shouted, trying to forcefully open the door.

"What?! Damn! What the hell have you been doing?! Move it!!" Taki got up and pushed his partner aside. "Ha!" He hit the door with his bare fist and the door flew open. Touda mumbled something that sounded like "damn super gorilla power" but Taki ignored it. Right after they rushed into the room a sound of breaking glass was heard.

"What the--? The kid's gone!! She must've escaped from that window!"

"Damn! After her!!"

--

As the night arrived, Azumi became even more desperate in searching for Saya. It's been almost five hours and she couldn't even find any traces of her. She's now dashing to the village gate to meet up with the others.

"So, did any of you find her? I've been looking all over the house and office but she's nowhere to be found! And no one seems to know where she is either!" Azumi reported in frustration.

Kankurou and Temari could only shake their head in reply. They were busy wondering where she could be when a chunnin suddenly showed up.

"I have a message for you from Baki-san. He said he had found Saya's whereabouts and is now waiting for you all in Kazakage-sama's office." He said in monotone voice.

"Kazekage-sama's office? Why didn't he just--?"

And the chuunin was gone before Kankurou could even finish his sentence. "Why, that's very nice of him…" He grumbled sarcastically.

--

"…And that's how the situation is." Baki finished his explanation.

"That's it?! How could you be so calm about it?! That's the more reason we need to send a rescue party to go after her now!" exclaimed Azumi.

"Watch what you're saying, Azumi! Don't forget where you're speaking now!" Baki reprimanded her.

"Ah- I'm sorry, Kazakage-sama.."

"Hm… I understand your worries, but I don't think a sending a party just for a little girl is a wise decision. You all know we have a lot more important matters in our hands and I don't see why the child should be prioritized." The kazekage explained.

"But I know it might be dangerous if the child is to fall into bad hands, so I've already sent someone to go after her. Now you're all dismissed. And I don't want to hear any more objections." He added as Azumi was just about to complain.

--

More blood dripped from the wounds on her arm as she moved but she paid no attention to them. Saya just kept running and running through the thick forest aimlessly.

"Oh!" She tripped and hit a tree. "Ouch! Ugh!! Just where in the world am I?!" she shouted her lungs out, only to hear the gushing wind between the leaves in return. She leaned back on the tree she accidently hit earlier and tried to catch up her breath. The pain from her wounds suddenly felt even more painful now that she had rested a bit.

"Aww… It hurts… Looks like the scratches are not too deep. But… the blood…" She stopped rubbing her wounds and stared at her now-bloody hand.

"The… blood… so many…" Her body trembled greatly as she mumbled.

"…_please…!"_

"What?"

She held her head as the headache suddenly stroke her head.

"…_please take her away!!"_

"What's…happening…?" She held her head even tighter, something suddenly flashed in her mind.

--

"_You must leave now, Saya! Hurry!!"_

"_No!! I want to stay with you, Mom! I'll fight them too!"_

"_Saya, please, you must listen!! If you don't leave now you'll get killed too!! You there!! Please take this child away!!"_

"_They're here!!Everyone be ready in your positions!"_

"_No!! Let go of me!! Mommy! Mommy!!"_

_--_

"no… Aaahh!!"

"!! I hear something! She must be over there!!"

Saya regained her thoughts when she heard the masculine voice. She tried to get up and run but her legs betrayed her. The sound of her pursuers kept getting closer but she could hardly move her feet.

"There you are!! How dare you escaped like that!!" Exclaimed the bald one furiously.

"Why don't we just break those little legs to make her stay quiet, eh? Heheh.."

"No…don't come… near me…Ah!!" Saya's body fell down weakly as she tried to stand. She still held her head as the headache kept coming back. Saya shut her eyes when she felt the pain stroke her head even more.

"Don't worry kid!! This will only hurt A LOT!!"

Touda was ready to attack her when he suddenly realized that he couldn't move his feet. "What the--? What is this?!" He struggled until he felt something wrapped him tightly up to his chest.

"This is…sand?! What the hell is—Argh!!"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was lifted mid-air with sand wrapping him tightly all over his body.

"I'll make you see… the rain of blood."

The sand crushed Touda and his blood burst everywhere, as if it was raining blood. Saya felt something warm dripped on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Gaara standing not far from where she sat.

"Gaara…san?" Saya rubbed her cheek and froze. "_Blood? It doesn't hurt… Who…?"_

She looked around, her eyes searching for her pursuer. She found one, cowering down on the ground, and another view came into her eyes as the moonlight lit her surroundings. Sand, and blood all over the place.

It took a full minute for her to finally realize what had just happened. "_…this… I've seen this before…" _She looked up to the bright night sky. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"That night… It was starry like now…"

And another bloody rain poured on the earth.

--

**Author's note: Wow… I've updated!! I don't believe it!! It's been so long I almost forgot about the story!! Hahah… Oh, well… Anyway, did you notice something strange in this chapter? Well, I do! Sorry for the bad grammar and errors. Please review and tell me how you think of the story. Thanks for keep reading up to this chapter!!**

**Next chapter: Painful Memories**


End file.
